


Emptiness

by lucian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucian/pseuds/lucian
Summary: It's been years.





	1. Emptiness

Harry gasps out a sob, tries so hard to hold it in. He holds the blade tightly in his hand and he doesn't want this, _he doesn't want this,_ but he's so empty, _so_ empty and he can't see past it, can't see any other end to his pain. He despises himself because Ginny is wonderful, wonderful, _perfect,_ and it isn't enough for Harry and it hasn't been for years, not since - _oh god, no, please don't remember_ \- not since the day Severus died.

He shakes with the emptiness, with pain, with _pain,_ but it won't be that much, not much, not long, if he'll just make it fast, so fast. Fast and hard and determined and he laughs when the blood pours down his wrist, over his hand and onto the decaying leaves.

_Next to the lake,_ he'd thought, next to the lake and the still water, the smell of pine trees and the fresh smell of wind: the gentle, certain, soothing wind that would carry him up, up, up above everything, past the pain and emptiness and into the sweet morning sun.


	2. Emptiness

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.


End file.
